BUBBLEGUM
by Kaho
Summary: Ino kecelakaan? /Sai meminjamkan buku kamasutra pada Sasuke, itu sebabnya dia jadi aneh./ Lalu Deidara memberikan sebungkus permen karet pada Sakura. Seistimewa apa sih permen karet itu?/ Dan, ha? Serius Sasori hampir diperkosa?/ PREQUEL dari SS UPDATE! Mind to RnR please?


**BUBBLEGUM**

(prequel dari SS)

©all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

The story belong to me

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Warning**

Rated M

* * *

><p>.<p>

ONE SHOT

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat cahaya surya merembet dari dari celah gorden kamar dan mengenai kelopak matanya. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menggeliat namun tertahan oleh tangan besar yang sejak semalam merangkulnya, membawanya semakin berdekatan satu sama lain, Sakura menengok lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan pemuda _emo_ tersebut. Diamatinya kekasih yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya tanpa busana itu, hanya selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Sakura menggerakkan jari-jarinya di pipi pucat si _emo_, membuat pemuda itu terkadang mengernyitkan dahinya merasa terganggu namun tak membuatnya terbangun. Sentuhannya turun ke dada bidangnya, menyentuh bercak-bercak merah yang ia buat semalam, tak hanya satu atau dua, tapi lebih banyak dari itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." Sakura menyingkirnya poni yang menutupi kening kekasihnya.

"..."

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_." Kali ini Sakura mencubit pipinya,

"Hn~~" Sasuke menggeliat dan malah menarik Sakura dan bersembunyi dibahunya.

Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Bangun, kita harus kuliah."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab malas, "aku ngantuk."

"Bangun, Sasu-_chan_." Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Ck. Bolos saja." Ujarnya tanpa merubah posisi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kalau seperti ini aku tak akan mau lagi _'bermain'_ denganmu setelah jam 7 malam."

Sasuke membuka bola matanya dan menatap _emerald_ disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sasuke. "Kau tidak dengar? Jam 7 malam jangan mengajakku _'bermain'_. Dan.." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan besar yang melemah itu, "Sebaiknya kau pulang Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sudah seminggu disini, aku tidak enak dengan tetangga."

Sasuke yang masih terbengong-bengong bangkit dan duduk diranjang, memperhatikan gadis bersurau _pink_ itu memakai piyamanya.

"Kau sudah bosan _'bermain'_ denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura mengancingkan piyamanya lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau _'bermain'_ denganku lewat jam 7? Kau bosan?" alis Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sadarkah kau saat kita mulai _'bermain'_ kau akan sulit berhenti." Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Itu pun harus ku paksa kan."

"..."

"Sebenarnya tenagamu itu sebesar apa sih?" Suara Sakura sedikit memelan, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya namun Sasuke dapat melihat semburat pink di wajah ayunya.

Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura dan mengecup ujung kepala gadis pink itu. Sakura mendongak.

"Aku akan berangkat kuliah." Sasuke meraih _boxer_ dan memakainya. "Dan, sepertinya kau benar. Hari ini aku harus pulang."

Sakura masih mengerjapkan matanya memandangi punggung tegap Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan bolpoinnya bosan, sejak tadi ia sangat gelisah. Perkataan Sakura yang tidak mau _'bermain'_ dengannya masih terngiang.

"Ck!"

Sasuke membanting bolpoinnya dan membuat pemuda _pirang_ disampingnya kaget.

"Kenapa lu?"

"Berisik." Tukas Sasuke yang segera berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

"Dih, marah. Sas! Dosennya keburu dateng lho!"

Bukan itu saja, meski berkuliah di tempat yang sama Sakura enggan memberitahukan ke teman-temannya tentang dirinya. Pemuda semester empat jurusan otomotif itu berjalan menuju gedung kekasihnya yang sudah di semester akhir. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak masuk kuliah pun tak apa, namun seseorang memintanya untuk datang.

"Ck!" lagi-lagi Sakura berdecak saat melihat Sakura turun dari tangga bersama pemuda merah lainnya. Setelah Sasori ada lagi kepala merah yang mendekati pacarnya.

Sasuke yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari mereka berjalan mengikuti. Terkadang saat Sakura tertawa bersama pemuda itu membuatnya geram dan ujung-ujungnya meninju tembok disampingnya, membuat orang disekitarnya merinding. Dan yang lebih parahnya saat pemuda merah itu mengambil daun yang jatuh di kening Sakura.

Di kantin.

Sasuke masih mengamati Sakura dan pemuda merah yang sedang duduk lumayan jauh darinya. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas mereka terlalu dekat! TERLALU!

"Sakura-_san_ enak ya..."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bergumam pada teman gadisnya yang lain. Sasuke melirik.

"Iya, sudah pintar. Banyak yang suka dia." Imbuh temannya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_ sangat dekat ya?" tanya gadis A disusul anggukan temannya.

"Apakah mungkin mereka pacaran?"

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke tertohok. Sialan! Sasuke bangkit lalu meninggalkan kantin tersebut. Entahlah dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Bisa saja dia melabrak Gaara atau siapa lah karena mendekati pacarnya. Tapi dia bisa apa, toh Sakura yang memintanya diam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, tak ada sahutan. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar pulang.

Sakura membanting bokongnya di sofa, sejenak melepas penat karena seharian membahas skripsinya bersama Gaara, untung saja Gaara mau membantunya. Kalau saja tidak, mungkin skripsinya tidak akan selesai secepat ini. Apa lagi sejak seminggu lalu Sasuke datang dan tidur disini. Bukan hanya itu, ketika dia berkutat dengan skripsinya, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan berakhirlah mereka diatas ranjang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Sasuke tak berniat berhenti meski Sakura kelelahan. Dia mulai berhenti saat Sakura mulai merengek karena lelah, dan itu pun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.40 pagi. Tapi entah berapa lama pun Sasuke masih bisa merangsangnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Mata _onyx_nya menangkap kepala merah jambu yang bersender di sofa, sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut saat melihat kancing kemeja Sakura yang dibuka hingga menampakkan belahan dada dan samar-samar bra berwarna hitam. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah, matanya menerawang turun ke rok mini yang tersibak ke atas.

'_ck, dia ini sengaja menggodaku ya?'_ batinnya

"nghh~" Sakura menggeliat dan badannya merosot tiduran di sofa, dan dengan ekspresi yang kesal Sakura menarik-narik kancing kemejanya hingga terlepas karena gerah. Dan alhasil tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos.

Mata _onyx_ itu bergetar, peluh bahkan sudah mengucur deras melihat pemandangan menggoda itu. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya ia berani menggerakkan tangannya mendekati gundukan didepannya. Ia mengusap-usapkan jarinya memutar tepat di puting yang masih tertutup bra. Sakura melenguh namun tak membuka matanya, ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya risih.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ia kemudian berjongkok di samping sofa. Jarinya masih bermain dengan puting yang mulai mengeras, terlihat mencuat meski sudah tertutup bra. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding diruangan itu.

'_Masih jam 5, berarti boleh kan?'_ batinnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik bra hitam itu keatas membuat gundukan berukuran sedang itu menggodanya. Sasuke meraih kedua gundukan itu dan meremasnya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan kekasihnya. Meski pun dirinya sendiri sudah tidak sabar, tak hanya itu, kejantanan yang sejak dari tadi sudah berdiri tegak terasa sakit karena semakin membesar.

Sasuke merangkak ke atas Sakura, perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup kecup singkat bibir pink disana. Kecupan itu lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan lembut, namun selang beberapa menit menjadi lumatan bernafsu, apalagi pemuda _emo_ itu mulai memasukkan lidahnya, mengobrak-abrik apa pun yang dapat dijangkau oleh lidahnya.

Sakura melenguh dalam tidurnya, entah kenapa ia kesulitan bernafas. Mata _emerald_ itu memaksa terbuka.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_..."

Dengan wajah yang terkejut, Sakura menatap pemuda diatasnya yang sedang ngos-ngosan. Apalagi dia hanya memakai handuk dan kejantanannya terlihat mencuat. Diamatinya lagi wajah putih pucat itu bersemu merah.

"Ini masih jam 5. Bolehkan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar memohon.

Sakura diam, ia malah merona sendiri tatkala melihat kejantanan yang berdiri itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya menuju leher jenjang Sakura, menghirupnya perlahan lalu menggigitnya, meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Sedang Sakura terus melenguh saat kedua tangan besar itu mengatup di payudaranya dan meremasnya agak kasar, memintir-mintir puting _pink_nya yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Nghh~" Sakura mulai menggeliat gelisah saat Sasuke menjilati puting kirinya.

"Achhnnn~" Sakura mengerang keras saat pemuda emo itu menghisap putingnya bergantian.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura meraih kepala Sasuke dan meremasnya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengerang, bahkan semakin keras.

Sasuke menarik kasar kaki Sakura dan menahannya hingga lutut gadis itu menyentuh bahunya sendiri. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya tak nyaman saat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Kau sangat basah Sakura-chan." Perkataan Sasuke ini sukses membuat gadis pink itu merona malu.

Sasuke menghirup aroma khas Sakura, saat lidahnya hendak menyentuh benda kecil yang sedikit mennjol dari celana dalamnya, tiba-tiba saja...

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Kedua sejoli itu kelabakan, Sasuke menggerutu kesal dan lalu tengkurap disofa agar tidak ketahuan. Sementara Sakura buru-buru membenahi bra dan kemejanya. Merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan yang tak jauh dari belakang sofanya.

'_Ck! Benar-benar mengganggu!'_

Kreek

"Gaara-_kun?_"

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Gaara saat melihat keringat Sakura. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Ee—Tidak usah. Aku tadi hanya sedang err—berjemur di atap. Hehehe."

"Panas-panas begini kau berjemur diatap?"

"Be—begitulah." Sakura nyengir. "_Ano,_ Gaara_-kun_ kesini mau apa ya?"

Pemuda merah bertato itu diam. Namun sejurus kemudian pemuda itu mengepung gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahunya. Sakura kelabakan, ia bahkan bingung mau berbuat apa saking terkejutnya.

"Gaa—gaara-_kun_.."

Sasuke yang penasaran menaikkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengintip. Dan alis pemuda _emo_ segera bertautan, matanya menatap garang kearah pemuda yang sedang mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Tangan besar itu mengepal.

Wajah Sakura sendiri terlihat merona saat ditatap intens oleh sepasang _jade_ di depannya.

"Sakura-_chan_,.. _ano_.. sebenarnya.. aku sudah lama menyukaimu." Ujar pemuda merah itu semakin cepat di kalimat terakhir.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara Sakura memejamkan matanya takut. Ia mencoba mendorong Gaara menjauh, namun itu percuma. Gaara masih mencoba untuk mencium bibir _pink_ milik Sakura yang sedari tadi terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sa—SASUKE-KUN!"

BUGH!

Gaara tersungkur, sedangkan Sakura segera bersembunyi dibalik badan tegap Sasuke. Kedua pasang mata _onyx_ dan _jade_ itu beradu. Mata Gaara memicing, apalagi melihat Sasuke yang hanya memakai handuk. Perlahan Gaara bangun, tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ck!" hendak mengejar Gaara tapi Sakura malah menarik tangan Sasuke. "Apa? Kau mau membiarkannya pergi?" tukas Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng lalu menunjuk bagian bawah Sasuke, "Kau mau keluar dengan handuk seperti itu? Aku tahu kau tak akan kalah, tapi jika saat berkelahi dan Gaara menarik handukmu, kau bisa apa?"

"Kau tak merasa takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tidak takut bedebah itu memperkosamu?" ulang Sasuke sebal.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Hal itu tak akan terjadi. Karena Sasuke-_kun_ melindungiku."

_Blush_

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya saat jari kurus itu mencoba meraba wajah meronanya, pemuda tegap itu kemudian berjalan ke kamar, tak selang berapa lama dia keluar dengan kaos hitam dan celana seperempatnya.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau ikut bersama ku." Jawab si _emo_ sambil menggandeng gadis itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Sasuke sejenak berhenti, "Jika aku tinggalkan kau sendiri siapa yang akan melindungimu?"

"Ee—tapi.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Tadaima._"

"_Okaeri_, Sasu-_chan_." Sambut Deidara. "Ehh ada Sakura-_chan, un_. Hehehe"

Masih dengan tangan menggandeng Sakura, Sasuke berjalan melewati Deidara dan dua orang lagi yang hidup di rumahnya, Pain dan kakaknya Itachi.

"Kau masih ingat rumah ini hm?" sindir pria bertato itu sebelum akhirnya disenggol pria disebelahnya, Itachi.

"Okaeri sasu-_chan_, sakura-_chan_." Sambung Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman canggung Sakura.

Sasuke menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamarny, ia lalu meraih knop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, ia segera menarik gadis bersurau _pink_ itu kedalam, namun sebelum menutupnya, Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri melongok kebawah.

"Kami tak akan melakukan apa pun." Ujarnya meyakinkan mengingat dulu dia pernah kepergok ehem-bercinta-ehem di dapur oleh ketiga makhluk tadi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Dei, hentikan." Ujar Pain saat mengerti gelagat Deidara yang pelan-pelan menaiki tangga ke kamar Sasuke.

"Ck." Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan lalu mengikuti dua pemuda itu pergi,

Sementara didalam sana Sakura yang duduk di ranjang mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang menata beberapa baju Sakura yang dibawa tadi.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Aku menyayangimu. Sangat sangat sangat. Hehehe."

Sasuke kontan berhenti dan menoleh kearah kekasih yang sedang terseyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali merapikan almarinya.

"Ish!" Sakura menggebungkan pipinya saat tak mendapatkan yang ia mau, "bocah." Cibirnya.

Sasuke sempat menengok sekilas, ia lalu menutup almarinya saat baju sudah tertata semua. Pemuda _emo_ itu kemudian bersandar pada almari besarnya.

"Bukannya bocah ini membuatmu tergila-gila, tante?" ujar Sasuke memberi tekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kita hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja kan!" kesal Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh lalu duduk disamping Sakura yang masih cemberut. Ia mengelus rambut perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Huh, dasar bocah." Sakura buang muka, sedang Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian menarik dagu tirus gadis di depannya.

Cup

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Eh?"

"Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar?"

Lagi-lagi gadis pink itu memamerkan gigi putih lengkap dengan pipi meronanya.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdehem mencoba untuk tenang. "Ayo keluar. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Ujar Sasuke lagi. Pemuda emo itu lalu pergi keluar dari kamar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Diruang makan keluarga Uchiha itu tengah duduk Sakura bersama empat pria lainnya. Sesekali Sakura melirik kearah Deidara yang duduk di samping Itachi menahan tawa, apalagi saat pria pirang itu mencoba menyuapi Itachi namun ditolak. Atau saat dia mencoba menyeruput sup dengan bibir monyong, atau caranya memegang gelas dengan kelingking yang mencuat. Tapi mendadak Deidara melihatnya, Sakura menunduk.

"Hm,, _ne ne_ Sakura-_chan, un_."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh dan mencondongkan badannya karna sedikit terhalang oleh badan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Apa saat seminggu Sasu_-chan_ disana, kalian terus melakukannya, un?"

Sukses pertanyaan konyol ini membuat Sakura tersedak, ples Sasuke yang langsung menoyor kepala pirang itu.

"Jadi—" belum sempat dilanjutkan, Itachi yang ada di sampingnya ikut menoyor kepalanya. Kemudian disusul Pain.

Dan makan malam hari ini disponsori oleh toyor menoyor kepala Deidara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Sakura merapikan tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi membaca buku menutup bukunya. Pemuda _emo_ itu lalu melepas kacamata bacanya, bersandar di kursi belajarnya dan memijit pelipisnya lelah. Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah tiduran menyibakkan selimutnya, gadis mungil berbalut_ babydoll_ tanggung itu berjalan mendekati pemuda _emo_ yang enggan pindah dari kursinya. Diraihnya bahu tegap itu dan dipijitnya agak kuat. Sasuke tersentak lalu menengok kearah Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Tidurlah." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Besok kau masuk kan?" ujar gadis itu sembari menarik lengan Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke ranjang.

"_Hai._"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke yang masih tertidur menggerakkan lengannya, namun kesegala jangkauan ia tak mendapati apa pun. Perlahan _onyx_ itu memperlihatkam sorot kelamnya. Ia melihat tempat di mana Sakura tidur sudah kosong. Ia meraih jam beker di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4.30 pagi dan ia tidak melihat Sakura tidur di sampingnya.

"Ck!" Sasuke mengacak rambut_ emo_nya dan keluar dari kamar, mencari sang pujaan hati yang entah kemana pergi.

Ia menapakkan kaki yang beralaskan sandal model kelinci (pemberian Sakura) menelusuri ruang di rumahnya. Di kamar Itachi tidak ada, Pain tidak ada, dan Deidara tidak ada. Saat ia menuruni tangga pertama, mata _onyx_ itu melihat apa yang ia cari sedang berkutat dengan kompornya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tangga sambil memandangi punggung berbalut _babydoll_ beruang itu. Disebelah kiri tangga sendiri adalah ruang makan, dan di sebelah kiri ruang makan itu terdapat ruang lagi yakni dapur Uchiha yang terbuka jadi ia yakin Sakura tak akan menyadari kehadirannya.

Sudah lewat satu jam setengah dan Sasuke masih setia disana menonton Sakura memasak masakan terakhirnya, terlihat saat setelah itu ia meletakkan celemeknya dan membawa sup panas itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Sakura menyeka keringat di dahi lebarnya dan tersenyum puas. Ia kembali mengamati hasil kerjanya, _roll kyabetsu_ dan _onigiri_ isi rumput laut untuk Itachi, Ikan bakar besar untuk Pain, dan empat _bakudan_ untuk Deidara. Dan tak lupa semangkuk sup tomat dan _onigiri_ isi tuna kering untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tak sabar ingin memakannya." Ujar pemuda _emo_ itu sambil menapaki turun dari tangga.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura yang tadi terbengong-bengong segera merapikan rambutnya, di tariknya ujung _babydoll_ untuk menyeka peluh dikeningnya tak peduli perutnya kelihatan saat itu.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengacak kembali helaian _pink_ itu. Sakura melirik. Padahal ia mau memberi kejutan tapi ketahuan Sasuke, yah apa boleh buat.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebarnya kemudian berkata, "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Ohayou._"

"Oaahheeemm. _Ohayou... un.." _sambil masih ngucek-ngucek matanya Deidara menuruni tangga, namun baru sampai di tengah jalan ia berhenti, matanya berbinar saat melihat makanan favoritnya tersedia diatas meja, ia lantas berteriak lantang untuk membangunkan yang lain, "_BAKUDAAAAAAANNN! MINNA_, SARAPAN, _un_!"

Tak selang berapa lama Pain disusul Itachi menuruni tangga, mereka ikutan kaget karena melihat makanan favoritnya sudah terhidang.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Itachi sambil menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

"_Bakudaan... bakudaann, un. Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_." Kata Daidara disambut anggukan Sakura.

"Sering-seringlah disini Sakura-_chan_. Kami bisa berhemat lebih banyak." Kata Pain.

"Ck! Dia hanya akan memasak untukku setelah ini." Ujar Sasuke menyusul duduk.

Sakura yang masih senyam-senyum ikutan duduk dan membalik piringnya. Namun sedetik itu juga dia kaget sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa sarapannya sendiri?

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" ujar Itachi seolah mengerti kebingungan Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau lupa sarapanmu sendiri?" tanya Pain.

"Eeeh? Beneran, _un?_" Deidara ikutan kaget.

Tanpa arahan dari siapapun Itachi meletakkan satu _onigiri_ dipiring Sakura. Begitu juga Pain memotong setengah ikan bakarnya dan menaruhnya di piring gadis yang sedang terbengong bengong. Lalu Deidara memberikan satu _bakudan_nya.

Sakura menatap aneh piringnya yang sudah penuh lalu melirik kearah pemuda emo yang anteng menyantap hidangannya.

Sasuke menengok, "Apa?"

Sasuke seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya itu, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Tidak akan kubagi." Cibirnya, "kalau kau mau silakan ambil sendiri." Ujarnya lagi sambil membuka mulutnya, kontan hal memalukan ini malah membuat kedua telapak kecil itu mengatup di wajah si _emo_ dan mendorongnya spontan, untung Deidara yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke segera menahan punggung si _emo_ itu, jika tidak dia sudah benar-benar terjatuh.

Sakura yang tak mau merasa bersalah memalingkan wajahnya yang sempat memerah.

"_Ano-, arigatou_ Itachi-_niisan_, Pain-_san_, dan Deidara-_san_. Maaf malah harus membaginya denganku."

"_Yare yare_.. untuk apa berterima kasih, _un_. Kau yang membuat ini semua kan? Kau juga berhak memakannya, _un_." Ujar Dei lembut.

"Apa yang Dei bilang benar." Kata Pain disusul anggukan dan senyuman dari Itachi.

"Kalau aku sih nggak akan mau membaginya." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ah, kalau begitu mulai besok aku hanya akan memasak untuk kakak bertiga ini." Ancam Sakura dibalas pelototan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi.

Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kampus sejak jam 8 tadi, dia bilang akan pulang sore ini. Deidara dan Itachi pergi berbelanja, sedangkan Pain pergi berkencan. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke bosan. Ia ingin pergi kuliah namun Sasuke melarangnya gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Sakura meraih saku bajunya dan mengambil sebungkus permen karet pemberian Deidara. Sakura membukanya dan mengambil satu lembar permen tersebut, namun saat ingin membukanya handphonenya bergetar. Ia lantas mengembalikan permen tersebut dan menaruhnya di saku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ino?"

'Sakura-_chaaan_, hiks.'

"I—ino kau kenapa?"

'_Aku kecelakaan hiks, bisakah.. hiks.. kau menjengukku hiks?'_

"Serius kau? Sekarang ada dimana?"

'_hiks.. di rumah hiks.. sakit dekat hiks.. rumahmu.'_

"Ba-baiklah aku akan segera kesana,"

Gadis bersurau _pink_ itu melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia meraih Tas dan dan segera keluar dari kamar. Dan kebetulan saat itu Pain pulang, ia buru-buru meminta ijin untuk pulang tanpa memberikan alasan. Sementara Pain yang ingin memberikan tumpangan tak digubrisnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru mencari kamar milik Ino. Ia mengintip dari kaca pintu saat menemukan nama kamar yang diberitahukan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia segera membuka pintunya dan mendapati Ino terbaring dengan infus di tangan, tak hanya itu rupanya ada Sai yang tertidur di sofa.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan agar tidak mengganggu Sai.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang didapat Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang mulai kebingungan.

"Dia hamil."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda pucat yang terbangun itu.

"Ha?"

Ino mengangguk sambil mengelus perutnya saat Sakura meminta penjelasannya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Astaga." Sakura menepuk jidatnya frustasi, "jadi yang kau maksud kecelakaan ini? Hamil?"

Ino mengangguk senang.

"Dan kau Sai. Beraninya kau menghamili anak orang." Gertakan Sakura malah disambut senyuman Sai yang menggaruk kepalanya.

Ino terkekeh lalu menjelaskan asal mulanya, bagaimana pemuda itu menjadi penasaran saat membaca buku kamasutra pemberian _sensei_nya.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu aku meminjamkan bukunya pada Sasuke-_san_." Kata Sai.

"He?"

"Hee? Kau meminjamkannya pada Sasuke_-kun_?" Ino ikutan kaget.

Sai mengangguk, "Saat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di hmmm." Sai memutar bola matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat. "ntahlah, yang jelas aku meminjamkannya."

Sakura masih tak bergeming, untuk apa pemuda pucat ini meminjamkan buku begituan ke pacarnya.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Katakan pada Sasuke-_san_ kalau dia boleh memilikinya."

"..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sore itu, ia meminta ijin pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Disepanjang jalan itu dia terus memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat kelakuan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Benar, dia lebih agresif dari biasanya. Bulan-bulan kemarin meski tidur bersama, Sasuke hanya akan sekedar tidur dan tak melakukan apapun. Langkah Sakura terhenti saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat dia rebahan di kasur dan Sasuke membaca buku, salah atau tidak saat itu ada 2 tumpukan buku. Mungkinkan saat itu dia membaca buku itu, dan saat dia berdiri di belakang Sasuke ia melihat buku pelajarannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain di bagian tengahnya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah, ia belum mau kembali ke rumah Uchiha itu. Entah karena apa, mungkinkah ia bosan? Tidak! Tapi ia hanya ingin mencerna semua kejadian ini.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan_."

Suara yang sangat Sakura kenal berasil menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura mendongak menatap pemuda merah yang melambai dari lantai 2.

"_Tadaima_, Sasori-_kun_." Balas Sakura singkat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, ngomong-ngomong tadi Sasuke-_san_ kesini. Dia mencarimu."

"He? Benarkah?"

"Dia bilang kau tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sakura buru-buru meraih ponsel di tasnya.

"Ah, mati." Gumamnya. "_Arigatou_, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori mengangguk. "Sakura-_chan_, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Sasori menahan gadis itu saat ia akan kembali melangkah.

"Hm?"

"Sebentar." Sasori berlari ke dalam rumah dan sesaat kemudian pria tampan itu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Etto—"_ Sasori mendekati Sakura, "ini untukmu." Ujar Sasori lagi sambil memberikan sebuah pin rambut berwarna hijau dengan corak bunga sakura yang sangat indah.

"He?" Sakura melongo, "kau membelinya untukku?"

Sasori menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku membuatnya sendiri. Hehehe."

Sakura semakin melongo mendengar pengakuan pemuda dihadapannya, dengan senang hati dia mengambil _pin_ itu.

"_Arigatou_." Sakura bersemu merah.

"Hehehe."

'_Ah, Sasori-kun memang teman yang baik ya. Ia bahkan tak membuatku marah sejak pertama mengenalnya. Beruntung dia tinggal di dekatku. Apalagi dia pandai memasak, yah hasil masakan kemarin juga hasil belajar dari Sasori-kun. Hehehe.'_

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menekan saklar di samping pintu dan lalu memasuki rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu. "_Tadaima_."

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya, ia mengambil ponselnya yang mati dan men-_charge_-nya. Gadis _pink_ itu tak langsung diam, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki dapur dan mulai mencuci piring sisa kemarin pagi. Bukannya malas, saat itu dia sedang buru-buru berangkat kuliah, sedangkan Sasuke yang kuliah agak siang bilang akan mencucinya, tapi nyatanya malah yang ada piring kotor bertambah. Dan apa itu? Sakura melongok ke tempat sampah, ia mendengus geli saat melihat pecahan piring didalamnya. Si Sasuke itu sok keren, mencuci piring saja tidak bisa. Dan kelihatannya dia ngambek.

Setalah selesai dengan dapurnya, gadis itu kembali menuju kamarnya, menyalakan ponselnya dan lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Sesaat setelah itu terdengar kucuran air dan suara cemprengnya.

Dan setelah selesai mandi, tubuh yang terbalut handuk itu mendekati ponselnya. Mata _emerald_nya terbelalak. 135 sms dan 87 _missed call_ dari Sasuke. Ia menekan-nekan _keypad_ dan membuka isi pesannya yang kebanyakan berbunyi _'kau dimana? Kenapa tidak pamit.' 'sakura-chaaan' 'sakura-chaaaan.'_

Baru ingin membalasnya tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"_Mo—"_

'_SAKURRRAAAAA!'_

"I—Iya Sasuke-_kun.."_

'_Kau kemana ha? Aku pulang kenapa kau tidak ada disini lagi? Pain bilang kau buru-buru pulang dengan wajah panik—'_

"_etto—_"

'_Apa kau pergi menemui si merah itu ha?'_

"Bu—"

'_Lalu apa? Kau—"_

"SASUKE-KUN! DENGARKAN AKU!"

'_...'_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Aku menemui Ino di rumah Sakit. Dia hamil."

'_Ha?'_

"Dan aku tidak menemui Gaara, jadi kau bisa tenang Sasuke-_kun_."

'_Hai, gomen nasai.'_

"Tak apa."

'_Lalu...'_

"Hm?"

'_Kapan kau bersedia hamil?'_

**Pip**

Sakura mematikan ponselnya dengan muka merah, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura memainkan_ remote_ tv ditangannya, acara malam ini tak ada yang bagus dan membuatnya semakin bosan. Pukul 11 malam, rumah Sasori juga sudah gelap.

"Ah, apa yang harus kulakuan?" rengeknya pada diri sendiri.

Ia lalu teringat sesuatu, ia meraih permen karet di sakunya. Ia mengambil satu lembar dan mulai mengunyahnya. Mata _emerald_ itu menyipit, ia lalu menambah beberapa lembar lagi.

"Mana? Kata Dei-_san_ ini bisa membuat senang." Ujar Sakura sambil membolak-balik bungkus permen bertuliskan china, dibagian bawahnya bertuliskan _chewing gum_. Dan tulisan paling kecil di bungkus itu tak dibaca oleh Sakura. _**Sexuality Arousing**_.

Selang 15 menit Sakura merasa janggal. Entah kenapa dia yang sedang tiduran di sofa merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas. Organ-organ _sensitive_nya juga menegang, ia bahkan mampu melihat tonjolan putingnya dari piyama. Apalagi ia merasa sangat gelisah, tubuhnya seolah melemas, kenapa ini?

Jari kurusnya bergetar saat mencoba menyentuh kedua putingnya.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik saat sensasi luar biasa menjalar tubuhnya ketika ia menyentuh putingnya.

Kedua telapak tangan itu akhirnya mengatup di payudaranya dan meremasnya. Sakura terus mengerang, tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari. Piyamanya terlihat lusuh, kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Tak puas dengan hanya meremas payudaranya, satu tangan Sakura turun dan menggapai bagian bawahnya yang sudah sangat basah, padahal hanya memainkan dadanya bisa membuatnya becek begini.

"nghh~~" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan pelan-pelan ia menyentuh klitorisnya dengan memasukkan tangannya ke celana.

"Ahk! Ahh~" Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya dan menggerakkan tangannya cepat, sementara tangan lainnya masih memintir puting susunya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Drrt drrrt**

Seorang pemuda yang sudah terlelap itu mengerutkan keningnya saat ponsel yang berada di sampingnya bergetar.

**Drrrt drrrt**

"Nghh!" dengan malas dia mengambil ponselnya, "Sakura-_chan_?"

Dengan sedikit bingung Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu. "_Hai_, ada ap—"

'_Sa-sasuke-kun.. ugh—'_

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar pemuda _emo_ yang kini tersadar dari kantuknya.

'_tolong.. ahh~ sasuke-kuun, kumohooon.'_

**Pip**

"Ha-halo? Sakura-_chan_? Halo? Ck!"

Sasuke segera berlari keluar kamar, ia menyambar kunci dan menuju garasi. Pemuda itu sungguh tak tenang, apa apaan dengan suara Sakura tadi? Dia mendesah? Dia masturbasi? Tidak dia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Lalu, apakah dia diperkosa lalu pemerkosa itu disuruh mengubungi dia? Ah! Sial!

Mobil mewah itu semakin cepat melaju memecah keheningan malam ini. Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya dan melompati pagar rumah Sakura, tangan besar itu menggedor beberapa kali. Saat ia memutar knop pintu rumah Sakura rupanya tidak terkunci. Perasaan Sasuke sempat tak enak saat itu, mungkinkah yang ia pikirkan bernar-benar terjadi?

"Sakura!" Sasuke menapaki setiap ruangan, ruang tamu, kamar dan dapur. Semuanya tidak ada.

"Sakura-_chan_, dimana kamu?" ujar Sasuke frustasi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan terakhir, ruang keluarga.

Sasuke memasuki ruang tersebut, gelap, hanya sorot dari tv yang masih menyala. Di depannya Sakura duduk dengan piyama yang acak-acakan. Tubuhnya basah.

Mata _emerald_ itu bergerak menangkap pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sasuke-_kun.."_

**Bruk**

Sasuke melongo saat kekasihnya itu berlari dan menabraknya. Sakura mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang sedang ditindihnya. Senyuman licik mengembang di wajah basahnya.

"Ugh!" Sasuke melenguh saat Sakura menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah mereka.

'_Sial, apa yang terjadi?'_

Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, ia menatap Sakura yang keenakan diatasnya meracau. Payudaranya ikut bergoyang seirama gesekan yang ia buat.

"Sakura-hmp—"

Sakura menyambar bibir pemuda dibawahnya, menciumnya sangat agresif, bahkan Sasuke sendiri kwalahan untuk mengimbanginya. Dari mana Sakura belajar ciuman seperti ini? Kedua lidah itu saling bertautan, Sakura mengerang tatkala Sasuke menghisap lidahnya. Saliva merembes turun dari ujung-ujung bibir sasuke sebelum akhirnya merembes di karpet di bawahnya.

Sasuke merasa sudah diatas puncak, apalagi kejantannya sudah semakin membesar dan celananya terasa sesak. Sasuke yang sudah tidak mau bermain-main lagi bangkit dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang mendudukinya, bibir mereka masih belum terpisah, Sasuke kembali membawa gadis itu ke ciuman jangka panjang. Tangan yang semula memeluk punggunya kini turun dan meremas bokong Sakura. Sakura kembali melenguh tertahan. Ia mencoba mendorong Sasuke yang masih menciumnya brutal, tapi tubuhnya malah terdorong kebelakang, hal ini memudahkan pemuda emo itu untuk menjamah gundukan dibawahnya. Dengan agak kasar Sasuke meras salah satu gundukan disana, sementara tangan yang lain menahan kedua tangan Sakura diatas. Ciumannya masih belum berhenti, tangan besar itu perlahan turun memasuki celana bercorak strawberry dan meraih apa yang ia ingingkan.

"Ahhh~" Sakura mendesah lega saat pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Apalagi jari-jari besar itu bergerak cepat di dinding vaginanya. "Ach~ Sasss—nggg ahhh~"

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang duluan menggodaku." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura sudah benar-benar berantakan tambah berantakan dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Bibir yang bengkak itu terus meracau tidak jelas bahkan terkadang kotor karena menyebut-nyebut kejantanan Sasuke untuk segera memasukinya. Tangan yang masih bergerak itu semakin cepat menggesek. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Sakura berpindah untuk meremas payudara kirinya. Sakura mengerang semakin keras, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang digunakan untuk meremas dadanya dan mengulum jari-jari besar itu, terutama pada jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sasuke melirik, ia dapat merasakan Sakura menghisap-hisap kedua jarinya tersebut sambil mengeluarkan suara yang entah sulit untuk diungkapkan. Peluh semakin deras membanjiri kedua tubuh sejoli itu. Hingga akhirnya Sakura semakin tak jelas ceracauannya, tubuhnya semakin menegang. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut semakin gencar menggesek vagina yang sudah sangat basah disana.

"Sasu—" Sakura merangkul tubuh di sampingnya erat. Tubuhnya akhirnya bergetar dibarengi dengan desahan yang keras saat ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Sasuke membaringkan kembali tubuh itu setelah mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana. Sakura terlihat sangat melemah, matanya tertutup tubuhnya terkadang masih terlihat menegang. Pemuda _emo_ itu kemudian memelorotkan celana beserta celana dalam pink yang basah terkena lendir.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan melepas segala sesuatu yang ia pakai. Kini ia yang telanjang bertumpu pada lututnya ditengah kaki Sakura. Pemuda itu memegang kejantanannya dan menyentuhkan ujungnya ke dinding berwarna _pink_ itu, membasahinya dengan menggerakkan naik turun. Sasuke menahan nafasnya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya kelubang vagina Sakura. Sasuke mengerang saat vagina Sakura melahap ujung kejantanannya, pemuda itu kembali mendorong kembali lebih dalam. Sasuke dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir saat kejantanannya tertanam sempurnya.

"Ahh~" entah kenapa saat Sasuke ingin menarik kejantanannya, dinding vagina itu semakin keras menghisapnya dan jika seperti ini, bahkan tanpa menggerakkan pinggulnya dia bisa orgasme.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming, ia menatap Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya, namun gadis itu beberapa kali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sa—" gadis itu akhirnya menampakkan manik emeraldnya. "Sahsuke-_kuuun_~"

Sakura mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu inginkan, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan semakin cepat. Benar saja tak selang beberapa menit Sasuke mengerang sambil membenamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam. Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

'_Ah,sial! Kenapa bisa keluar sih?!'_ batinnya kesal.

Pemuda yang masih merutuki nasibnya itu tak sadar kalau gadis didepannya bangun dan semakin mendekatinya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, tumben." Katanya sambil mendorong tubuh tegap itu hingga rebahan dan menduduki kejantanannya.

Sasuke terbengong-bengong, apalagi ekspresi Sakura berubah. Dia terlihat tersenyum mesum kearahnya.

"Tumben Sasuke-_kun_ kalah." Ujarnya dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sasuke berdecak. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus malu. Bagaimana bisa dia yang biasanya memimpin kini malah dipimpin.

Sakura meraih kejantanan yang masih menegak itu, diarahkannya di lubangnya sendiri dan sekali pinggul itu menghentak turun, kejantanan Sasuke kembali tertanam. Pemuda _emo_ itu memejamkan matanya erat. Ia kembali merasakan bagian bawanya itu keenakan karena dihisap kuat.

"Argh~" pada akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan yang selama ini tak pernah ia dengarkan kecuali saat klimaks saat Sakura menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat. "Ssshh~~ Sakurrah~ ka—ahh.. kalau kau—nghh~ah—cepat—cepat—kuhhh~ begitu~~ aku bisa—ugh~"

"Sasuke-_kun_ ngomong apa ya? Kurang cepat?" ujar Sakura tanpa terdengar mendesah sedikitpun.

'_SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!'_

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan semakin dalam memakan kejantanan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang gelisah, mungkin dia menjaga agar tidak segera klimaks. Sakura menapakkan telapak tangannya di perut rata Sasuke, dirinya terus menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil mendesah-desah tak karuan. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih buah dada yang menggantung itu, ia meremasnya pelan lalu memintir-mintir putingnya. Kini giliran Sakura yang mendesah tak beraturan saat Sasuke ikut mengentakkan pinggulnya hingga ujung kejantanannya menyentuh semakin dalam vaginanya.

Sudah empat jam berlalu dan tak dari satu mereka menyerah untuk orgasme. Kini giliran Sasuke yang memimpin permainan. Pemuda itu masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya terus mencoba untuk membuat Sakura orgasme. Dan hingga akhirnya dan tanpa diduga tubuh kedua belah pihak bergetar. Sakura meraih tubuh Sasuke dan memelukknya tak selang lama gadis itu menjerit dibarengi dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Sakura sambil mengerang jelas saat kejantanannya menyemprotkan banyak sperma di dalam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Dua pasang mata _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu menatap langit-langit di ruang keluarga. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan keduanya masih tiduran terlentang di karpet tanpa busana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkannya pandangannya.

"Entah." Jawab Sasuke.

Lalu hening.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa disini? Kenapa kita telanjang?" kata Sakura lagi.

"Entah." Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang keluar.

"Tubuhku sakit. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Aku juga."

"Sai-kun bilang kau blh memiliki buku kamasutra itu."

"Oh..."

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang berbisik dengan ekspresi menakutkan, "Kau ketahuan, Sasuke-_kun."_

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Dua minggu berlalu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura menjadi malas. Makan pun ia harus menunggu Sasuke untuk membelikannya, dan lagi penciumannya menjadi sangat sensitif. Terkadang Seusai pulang kuliah Sasuke mampir untuk menjenguknya, tapi yang ia dapat malah omelan yang mengatakan dirinya bau. Tak hanya itu, Sakura malah langsung mual setelah mengatainya bau. Sasuke hanya melongo dan menciumi ketiaknya sendiri. Dan ada hal lain lagi, saat ia mau sesuatu ya saat itu arus dibelikan. Dan dia akan menangis kalau Sasuke menolaknya.

.

.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang duduk diteras lantai duanya. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura karena apa. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mendekati si adik dan menepuk bahunya.

"Bawa Sakura ke bidan."

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ tida—" ucapan Sasuke berhenti saat ia melihat senyum mengembang dibibir Itachi. "Mungkinkah?"

Itachi mengangguk, _"Hai."_

Dan setelah itu Sasuke berlari dengan semangatnya. Ia bahkan sempat mencium Deidara yang hendak menyusul Itachi. Deidara melongo. Dengan ekspresi yang jarang keluarga Uchiha perlihatkan, pemuda _emo_ itu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah kekasihnya. Sasuke turun lalu memasuki rumah itu, Sakura yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tangan besar itu menariknya dan menggandengnya keluar rumah.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Sakura yang kebingungan terus melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sakura melongok saat membaca tulisan gedung itu. "Rumah sakit?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke membuka pintu dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

'_Sasuke-kun waras?'_

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah sambil menunggu kekasihnya yang di periksa. Tak berapa lama Sakura keluar sambil membawa sebuah amplop coklat besar. Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya yang hampir menangis itu.

"Ba—bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Go—gomen nasai..."_ Sakura sesenggukan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "aku hamil."

**Grep**

Sakura kembali terkejut saat Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"_A—arigatou_ SAKURA-_CHANN!" _jerit Sasuke lantang.

'_Tunggu, Sasuke berteriak? Tak hanya itu, apakah dia menangis?'_

Sakura yang masih sesenggukan mengamati Sasuke yang saat ini menyalami semua pasien yang antri sambil berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah. Wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini, benarkah dia Sasuke-_kun_? Setelah selesai menyalami seluruh pasien segera menggendong calon ibu itu meski Sakura terus menolak.

.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu, perut Sakura sudah terlihat besar. Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia, hingga apapun yang Sakura minta langsung ia berikan. Tapi suatu hari Sasuke menolak permintaan konyol Sakura yang meminta susu. Ia bahkan harus menghindari Sakura. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat dia mengancam akan meminta pada Sasori.

Sasuke kira itu hanya gertakan. Tapi kira-kira saat siang hari, ia mendapatkan telepon dari pemuda merah itu, ia berkata bahwa sekarang Sakura berada dirumahnya, apalagi dia bilang Sakura sangat agresif.

"Ck!" Sakura melajukan mobilnya kerumah Sasori.

**Tok tok tok**

Sasuke mengetuk pintunya tak tenang. Namun sudah beberapa kali mengetuknya Sasori tak kunjung membukakannya.

"_Arrg! DAME, SAKURA-CHAN!"_ teriak Sasori dari dalam.

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan pilu itu mencari celah untuk mengintip. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat Sasori yang terpojok berusaha terus menahan celana kolornya yang ditarik Sakura.

"_DAME! DAME! DAMEEEEEE!"_ teriak Sasori lagi. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah.

_BRAK_

Sasuke menendang pintu Sasori, pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Sakura yang akhirnya sadar kalau dia datang.

"_Gomen nasai_, Sasori-_san_!" ujar Sasuke membungkuk dalam. Sasori hanya mengangguk sambil menaikkan kolornya keatas seatas-atasnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau susu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Akan kuberikan."

"_YATTTAAAAAAAAAA!" _jeritnya girang sambil meninggalkan Sasori dengan traumanya.

**Owari**

.

YOOSSSHHHH! Akhirnya selesai prequel untuk SS. Terima kasih untuk yang telah sudi membaca sampai habis. Dan maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan (?)


End file.
